greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Cast of Characters
This page details the characters and their allegiances at the beginning of the game, not taking into account any later changes of rank or allegiance. The following are all characters who appeared during the Great War era, and not in recent era tales or successors such as the Rage or Cry of the Martyrs. 'Related to Lordaeron' Alford Menethil, King of Lordaeron Thomassy, Court Wizard James Sherman, Marshal of the Army Adaen Melrache, Commander of the Witch Hunters Thomas Marden, Archbishop of the Church of the Holy Light Borett Pureblood, Witch Hunter Lieutenant Friedrik de Mon, Captain of the Royal Guard Katherine Adai, Admiral of Lordaeron Cerzimon, a priest of the Church of the Holy Light Tileot Menethil, supposed nephew to the King Bauros Menethil, brother to Alford and supposed father of Tileot Lora Menethil, Queen of Lordaeron Maximus Krowl, figurehead of the People's Front Canbrad, practical leader of the People's Front Warren Greystone, a rebel captain Oran, Maroon rebellion ambassador to the People's Front Amron Radiun Malad, druid turned overlord of the Maroon rebellion Margaret Corin, the Bloodmaid Andol Corin, Maroon commander Sagan Deathgrin, Gnoll warlord Wiglaf Folles, Warlord Melusine, Assassin Oh, and ..... Rofelius, the Forgotten 'Related to Hesperia' Javali, Dictator of Dalaran Franek Snowburn, Member of the Council of Six Zinizar, Archareveim of the Hareveim Ulyssan, Kirin Mora turncoat Anazar, Apprentice to Zinizar Tiberius Leo, General of the Eastern Legion Niccolo Marius, General of the Western Legion Marcello DeLuca, Commander of the Cavalry Dorian Armonis, Count of Nevezia Alberto Zartus, Count of Seashire Ranndin Scipio, Count of Andriano Philip Juntridge, Mayor of Tarren Mill Miranda Callhan, Countess of Venege Avette Korgal, Countess of Firezne Henry, Bishop of Dalaran William Jordan, Lightist man of the cloth Grigori Dosantos, Member of the Council of Six and leader of the Kirin Mora Saadhal Mundis, Blind Archmage in the Kirin Mora Casamir Odelic, Member of the Council of Six Nicholas Drake, Member of the Council of Six Filbert de Niglac, Archmage in the Kirin Mora 'Related to Ravenholdt' Warester Van Dam, Grand Master Travot Ravenholdt, Hereditary Civil Ruler of Ravenholdt Krol, Former Grand Master Vord Wallis, the 'Axe Rogue' Hellen von Xie, Field Commander Magyver McGowan, the 'Mace Rogue' Kid Gorgeous, Panther Myrokos Silentform, Operative Robere de Changee, Nightslayer Percy Fayette, Nightslayer Owen Zverenhoff, Ramrod Legionnaire Qu, Quartermaster and Inventor Johnnie Jacula, Nightslayer Charlie Vidal, Nightslayer; the 'Knife' Robin Keats, Nightslayer 'Related to Kul Tiras' Thaumas Proudmoore, Grand Admiral Phorcys, Ex-Grand Admiral turned omniscient demigod Reginald Redpath, Captain of the Royal Guard Xanthus Alverold, Commander of Land Forces Namor Periandrius, Commodore of the Fleet Mrs. Proudmoore, not at the time Joachim Alten, Baron of Balor Gerard Falrevere, Balor Fleet Commander Henry Caldwell, Royal Guard Ishmael Khalabrond, Vizier Donald Redpath, Landowner, father of Reginald Yuric Caldwell, Councilor of Zul'Dare, uncle of Henry Archibald Jes-Tereth, sailor Lennart McNabb, sailor Janus DeMezza, rogue admiral Cyrus Reethe, Lightist noble Related to Alterac Tendura Xie, Lord of Alterac Pierronne Drace, General Mikhail Gabranth, Assassin-Mage Lord Bergan Yezhov, First Chancellor Yeven Montrose, Voice of Giren Giren, Unknown Caxagord, Court Wizard Shade, Assassin-Mage Chronokul Asher, Assassin-Mage Faldren Darafel, Admiral Lazare Larkin, Deceased ex-admiral Nibbles, Gnoll chef Related to Stromgarde Eralas Trollbane, King Dorath Trollbane, Brother to the King Garrius Septim, Tribune Aszhard, Magus of the Crimson Cabal Elrich, Magus of the Crimson Cabal Lijou, Magus of the Crimson Cabal Arlith, Captain Related to Zul'Aman Jin'thek, Warlord of the Amani Gruc'jen, Chief Witch Doctor of the Amani Ba'jal, Lieutenant to Jin'thek Nuvazgal, Overlord of the Mosstusk Ha'lin, Chief of the Shadowpine Exhel, Amani Shadow Hunter Torosh, Amani messenger Katoom, Slave in Jintha'alor Maka, (Chief) of the Firetree Jo'ra, Priestess of Elortha no Shadra and leader of the Vilebranch Related to Ironforge Gudrun Anvilmar, Highthane dying of a wasting illness Skirvar Thaurissan, Thane of the Dark Iron Clan Kurgen Featherbeard, Thane of the Wildhammer Clan Blackhammer Silverbeard, Duke of Port Baradin Urel Wildhammer, Noble-blooded scout Jaril Bronzebeard, Noble-blooded priest Cagrelm Flamebeard, Chief of the Highthane's Bodyguards Bolverk Bronzebeard, Thane of the Bronzebeard Clan Yarin Angerforge, A lieutenant to Skirvar Thaurissan Relgast Anvilmar, Heir to the throne Urkath Oilfist, Overseer of the Thorium Brotherhood Agor Forgewright, Member of the Thorium Brotherhood Grog Flintbuckle, Messenger to Dalaran Related to Gilneas Ercate Sorsbrent, Duke of Sorsbrent Viktor Greymane, King of Gilneas Arinre Sorsbrent, wife of Ercate and daughter to Viktor Jammal Hildebrand, Court Wizard Becta, Bodyguard and relative of Ercate Richard de Marmont, 'Major Dick' Nicholas Damasus, Chaplain in Sorsbrent Tobijah Kruel, Former bishop and current Lightist heretic leader Amaulthar, Lightist extremist Carl Greymane, Eldest son of the king, heir to the Greymane throne Sevila, Handmaid to Arinre Weyrannem, Baron of Hessrandt Soben, Count of Soben Braent, Duke of Braent Mordred Baldanes, General of the pagan rebellion Parisot de Bracy, his devious and cunning lieutenant Herman Aranas, High Priest of the Azure church in Gilneas Related to Quel'Thalas Anasterian Sunstrider, King of Quel'Thalas Relfthra, Member of the Council of Tirisfal Tanilias Starseeker, Ambassador to Lordaeron Mathurin Hawkspear, Ranger-General Fenthelan Swiftwind, Cloudcaller's Heir Saldor Shallowbrook, Leader of Quel'Danil Lodge Kariel Winthalus, Lord of the Benefactors Xalmor Windrunner, Viridian Templar Amarian Zeshuwal, Benefactor Magus Rimtori, Benefactor Related to the Perinany Legion Mattheus Perinany, General of the Legion Rinal Sourlan, Advisor to Mattheus Gustav Mageriff, of the Fist of Humanity Levin Rovandiel, of the Fist of Humanity Vasgren Haran, of the Fist of Humanity Herubrad Garithos, of the Fist of Humanity Duncan Springvale, Captain of Raven Keep Folca Eaconberth, Sergeant Wavidson, Squire to Mattheus Category:Characters